


I Wanna Dream (Leave Me to Dream)

by LarryLashton98



Category: Fan Art - Sarah Tregay
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLashton98/pseuds/LarryLashton98
Summary: A snippet of those dreams Mason had when writing "At Night I Dream."





	I Wanna Dream (Leave Me to Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mayo for betaing this and for saying halfway through that this was either going to be smut or tooth-rotting fluff XD  
> Title from Dream by Imagine Dragons
> 
> enjoy :)

They were in Jamie's room, cuddling on his bed, legs tangled together as they lay there, lazily making out. Jamie's lips were soft and warm against his and Mason never wanted to forget how they felt. Especially when they were moving gently, lovingly with his own. A tender caress. A teasing bite of the lip.

"Mason," he felt more than heard his name whispered into his mouth.

Mason hummed in reply, rolling over so that he was on top of Jamie. His best friend's chest was firm under his own and he slid a hand down his bare torso, feeling his smooth skin and hard muscles. His other hand tangled its fingers in Jamie's hair, pulling just enough to tilt his head back for Mason to bite at his neck.

Jamie whined and gasped under the attacks, writhing under Mason as his hands travelled up Mason’s back, fingernails digging lightly into his skin. 

Mason pulled back and opened his eyes to look at the mess he'd made of his best friend. Instead of flushed cheeks, tousled hair, and a heaving chest, Mason found his ceiling staring back at him. He blinked slowly as he became aware of his surroundings.

He was in his own room, his own bed, and he definitely wasn't kissing Jamie. The crushing weight of reality lay heavy on his chest. It had just been a dream. Of course it was a dream. It was always only just a dream.

He ground the heel of his hands into his eyes to push back the sting of tears. He didn't want to cry over the fact that he couldn't kiss Jamie no matter how much he wanted to. Even though, recently, he’d started thinking that Jamie might want it too- but no, he couldn’t think that. Mason wouldn't, no, Mason _couldn't_ force Jamie into anything he wasn't ready for. He'd just have to get up, go about his day, and pretend it wasn't eating him alive from the inside out.

He wished he could go back; go back to his dreams where people loved and were loved without consequences or barriers. Where he and Jamie were dating and in love and could hold hands and kiss and kiss all they wanted. He wanted it so much that he had written that poem _At Night I Dream_ in a fit of emotions when he felt like he'd burst if he didn't get the words out. He slid the paper into Jamie's locker that morning before he could second guess himself and tear it up.

As he was laying there with his eyes closed, he heard a noise from somewhere beside him. He looked over and saw Jamie sitting at his desk, laptop open. _Why was Jamie here?_ Mason thought briefly as he rolled onto his side to face his nothing-more-than best friend. Jamie looked over and his face immediately brightened.

“Good morning!” Jamie said cheerily as he spun the chair around and leaned down to kiss the corner of Mason’s mouth.

Wait. That was… Jamie _kissed_ him.

Then he remembered.

A hand shot out to grab Jamie by the back of his neck and pulled him back down for another bruising kiss. It was rough and a bit unkind but Mason had to kiss Jamie with all he had, to make sure he was there, that this was real. When Jamie was released, he seemed dazed by the sudden, unrestrained intensity.

Mason let his gaze wander over his face. Over his flushed cheeks; red but not too dark to hide his freckles, mouth hanging open slightly and eyes wide. Mason was glad that he could see this now in person and have it be a reality and not just one of his nighttime fantasies.

"That, um, wow," Jamie stuttered. "Wasn't expecting that much enthusiasm so early in the day."

Mason just grinned.

"What?" Jamie asked, laughing nervously, running a hand through his hair.

“Nothing" was all Mason said, although he didn't even try to stop smiling stupidly at his boyfriend.

"Um. Okay. Imma, uh, I was doing homework-" he jerked a thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of his laptop- "so I should, uh, yeah."

Mason loved it when Jamie stuttered, babbled, and stumbled over his words. It was endearing how he fumbled around awkwardly and grinned sheepishly. He especially loved it when Jamie would get flustered over something Mason did. Like prom. Jamie’s jaw literally dropped when he saw him in that tux and could hardly form a full sentence the entire night.

After looking at Jamie's back for a few minutes, Mason climbed out of his bed and stood behind his best friend. Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around Jamie's shoulders and tucked his face into his neck. One of Jamie's hands came up to run through his curls.

"You're in a cuddly, loving mood today," he remarked. Mason could head the smile in his voice.

Mason hummed into Jamie's neck, who shivered lightly. "Was scared it was just a dream again. That none of this actually happened and was all in my head."

"Oh," Jamie said in a small voice. Then he spun his chair around, forcing Mason to loosen his hold. "C'mere." He pulled Mason down until he was sitting in his lap.

He was now leaning into Jamie, their arms around each other. "It's real,” Jamie told him, holding his gaze “It's so real and I am eternally grateful for that. You have me- we have each other- and nothing is going to change that. You're not ever going to lose me. Never."

Masons heart swelled with his love for his best friend. He was grateful every day that they met and became friends, best friends and now boyfriends. He couldn't remember a time without Jamie and never wanted to.

"Never's a long time" is what he said instead.

"I know. So you better get used to having me around."

Mason laughed loudly at that. "We've been friends since the third grade. I'm pretty sure we’re already used to each other."

"Are you used to me doing this?" Jamie's eyes were twinkling. He reached up and pulled Mason into a kiss.

Mason _melted_.

Jamie's lips were soft against his and tasted like that caramel mocha he's so fond of. They parted against Mason’s, dragging him deeper into the kiss. His teeth bit lightly at his bottom lip, tugging on it gently; his tongue brushed where his teeth had just been and between his parted lips.

Through his fuzzy haze, Mason found one hand in Jamie's hair and pulled on it just enough to gasp in some air and mumble against Jamie's lips.

"Don't ever wanna get used to this."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos/comments :)  
> Let me know what you like/want to see more of or any requests!
> 
> If you have already requested something, remind me of it so I can be sure to not forget to write it!!  
> I don't want someone to not get the fic they were wanting because it slipped my mind through everything else going on


End file.
